


Finger Scars

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Pokemon) [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kuroshipping - Freeform, Love, M/M, Memories, Scars, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: “Where’d you get these?” Cheren asked, running his fingers over Hilbert’s fingers and arms.“Get what?” Hilbert asked, looking over at his boyfriend.“These scars…” Cheren said, tracing one of the scars on his finger.“These?” Hilbert said, pointing to the scars, “Well… They all hold a bunch of different memories.”“Will you share them with me?” Cheren asked.





	Finger Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me (though I wish it did. It's probably a good thing it doesn't.)

“Where’d you get these?” Cheren asked, running his fingers over Hilbert’s fingers and arms. 

“Get what?” Hilbert asked, looking over at his boyfriend.

“These scars…” Cheren said, tracing one of the scars on his finger. 

“These?” Hilbert said, pointing to the scars, “Well… They all hold a bunch of different memories.”

“Will you share them with me?” Cheren asked.

Hilbert shrugged, “What do you want to know?”

“Well, for starters…” Cheren said, petting Hilbert’s fingers, “How’d you get these on your fingers.”

“Well… Those are from my starter.” Hilbert chuckled.

Cheren’s eyes widened, “Your starter? What happened?”

“When I first got Tepig, it didn’t really trust me…” Hilbert explained, scratching the back of his head, “It bit me on several occasions.”

“Really! Your Emboar didn’t like you!” Cheren said in disbelief, “You two are so close.”

* * *

“I choose Tepig!” Hilbert smiled, pulling out Tepig’s pokeball. 

“I’ll chose Oshawott then.” Cheren said, pulling out Oshawott’s pokeball.

“Cool! I really wanted Snivy!” Hilda said, pulling out Snivy’s pokeball.

“This is so cool! I can’t believe it, we’re finally pokemon trainers.” Hilbert beamed.

“Okay, I wanna spend a bit of time with Snivy. Should we meet up at Professor Juniper’s lab later?” Hilda asked.

“Sure, that sounds fine.” Cheren said. Hilbert nodded and all three exited Cheren’s house. Hilbert made his way towards the backyard of his house. Once there, he released his Tepig from its ball. The small fire pig appeared and Hilbert smiled.

“Hello Tepig, I’m Hilbert.” Hilbert smiled at the small pig pokemon. Tepig gave Hilbert a strange look, analyzing its new trainer. It then proceed to walk up to Hilbert’s extended hand, biting down hard.

“OWW! Hey, that really hurt!” Hilbert cried, pulling his hand back, teach marks embedded into his flesh. The small pokemon didn’t seem to care, looking disinterested in its trainer’s pain.

“Ugh… You’re not going to be like this the whole time, right?” Hilbert asked to which the small pig just huffed. Hilbert sighed, “I’ll be friends will you one day.”

* * *

“Well, we've been through a lot.” Hilbert smiled, looking towards the backyard where his Embor was lounging lazily against a tree. “I trust him and he trusts me.” Hilbert smiled 

“That’s interesting and explains the bite mark scars on your hands, but, what are these long ones on your fingers?

“The long ones are from Reshiram.” Hilbert explained casually.

“What! Reshiram! Hilbert, you could have been drastically hurt!” Cheren cried.

Hilbert shrugged, “Meh, it’s all okay.”

“What happened with those?” Cheren asked, examining the long scars on his fingers.

“Reshiram scratched me several times when I was learning how to fly on it.” Hilbert explained, a smile on his face.

* * *

"Okay Reshiram, I believe in you.” Hilbert smiled. The large white pokemon gave its cry, allowing Hilbert to climb on it’s back. Hilbert nodded, jumping onto Reshiram’s back.

“Okay, let’s go!” he called as Reshiram soared into the sky. Hilbert smiled, this was going better than any of the other tests as he had yet to fall off.

Taking a daring move, he let go of Reshiram’s neck, shouting, “I’m king of the sky!” Reshiram made a noise of agreement and Hilbert chuckled. Hilbert was laughing till he lost his balance, with a cry of shock, he fell off of Reshiram’s back.

Reshiram did a 180 and dove down after the falling Hilbert. With it’s hands, it attempted to grab a hold of Hilbert, scratching his hands in an attempt to save him. However, Hilbert still slipped through Reshiram’s fingers.

Hilbert continued to fall as Reshiram dove down faster, trying to catch its poor falling trainer. Eventually, reshiram was able to get underneath Hilbert, scooping him up and saving him from impact. 

Hilbert sighed, petting Reshiram, “Thanks so much buddy. I would have been dead without you.”  Reshiram nodded before nudging towards Hilbert’s bleeding hands. “This?” Hilbert asked, pointing to the blood, “Hey, It’s okay. I would have been a lot worse without you.”

* * *

“That’s a story…” Cheren said.

Hilbert laughed, “You don’t know the half of it. However, I’m so happy with Reshiram. We’ve made such a friendship.”

“Wow… What about these claw marks on your arms?” Cheren asked, running his fingers over the arms.

“Those are from my Archeops.” Hilbert explained,

“How did your Archeops cause those?” Cheren asked.

“How do you think?” Hilbert asked.

Cheren thought for a while before snapping his fingers, “He sits on your arm, right.”

Hilbert nodded, “Yep.”

* * *

“And here is your new, restored pokemon!” the fossil researcher said, smiling and handing a pokeball to Hilbert.

Hilbert smiled, “Thank you so much!” The man nodded as Hilbert left the facility.

Once outside, Hilbert opened the red and white ball. With a cry, his Archen appeared in the air. Hilbert smiled, “Hi there buddy!” The olden pokemon squacked before perching itself on Hilbert’s arm, claws digging into his skin, drawing blood. 

“Ow… That hurts…” Hilbert said, petting his new pokemon. The pokemon squacked before beginning to peck at Hilbert’s head. “Hey, what are you doing? Cut it out will ya!” Hilbert cried as the bird squacked once more.

* * *

Hilbert chuckled, looking outside to see Archeops sitting in the tree, grooming its feathers.

Cheren grinned, “My boyfriend is so strong. What about this?” He then ran his fingers over the long scar on his right arm. 

Hilbert looked at the scar, “That’s from Krokodile.”

“Let me guess.” Cheren began, “It scratched you on accident.”

Hilbert shook his head, “Not quite. He actually did that on purpose.”

Cheren gave a confused look, “What do you mean on purpose?”

“I asked him to do that. We were training a new move.” Hilbert said.

* * *

“Krookodile, use dragon claw!” Hilbert called. Krookodile nodded, pulling out its claws and swinging down upon Hilbert’s flesh. However, the attempt was to no avail as Hilbert escaped unscathed.

“Come on Krookodile. It’s okay, I believe in you. Use dragon claw once more!” Hilbert called. Krookodile roared before launching itself at Hilbert once more. Once again, it brought its claws down on Hilbert. However, Hilbert escaped unscathed again.

Krookodile let out a defeated sigh. Hilbert smiled, “Hey, it’s okay. You’re doing your best and I know you can do it.” Krookodile nodded, preparing its attack one more time.

“Now, Krookodile, dragon claw!” Hilbert cried. Krookodile let out a fearsome roar, claws igniting with dragonic energy. Krookodile lunged at Hilbert, striking Hilbert with it’s claws, drawing blood. Hilbert cried out in pain before smiling, “Yes! You did it Krookodile! I knew you could do it!!!”

Hilbert fondly looked outside to see Krokodile sitting, buried in the dirt. “Krokodile may be a bit arrogant, but it’s still a good pokemon.” Hilbert said. 

“What about the burn marks?” Cheren asked, running his hands over the burnt skin.

Hilbert chuckled, “That’s from Chandelure. We’ve had several fire incidence…”

“Oh, do tell. I’m excited to hear this one!” Cheren chuckled, smirking. Hilbert rolled his eyes before continuing.

* * *

“Chandelure, I swear, you can’t just burn everything in sight…”Hilbert said. The large ghost pokemon made a noise of confusion. Hilbert sighed, “Yes, I know you can’t help it but we really need to get this out of control.”

Chandelure made another noise of confusion and Hilbert sighed. “Listen, I don’t want you to burn down the house…” Hilbert said. The pokemon nodded bet then made a noise.

“What? You want to run something down?” Hilbert asked. The large chandelier pokemon seemed to nod. Hilbert seemed to think for a minute before nodding. “Follow me. I think I may have a solution.” Hilbert said, gesturing for Chandelure to follow.

When the two entered the backyard, Hilbert set up a giant block of ice. “See. Now you can burn stuff and probably make something super cool.”Hilbert smiled. Chandelure make a noise of excitement, embracing its trainer. 

Hilbert cried out as Chandelure burnt his skin before shrugging it off and hugging back. “Okay, okay, now let me go… You have things to burn.” Hilbert laughed.

* * *

“Well… That’s a lot of scars…” Cheren said before looking at Hilbert’s neck. “Hilbert, what’s that from?” he asked, pointing to the scars on Hilbert’s neck.

Hilbert quickly covered up the scars. “N… Nothing…” he said, looking down.

“Hilbert, where did you get those scars?” Cheren asked, concern in his voice. 

“No where… I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Hilbert whispered, trying to shy away from Cheren’s gaze.

“Hilbert…” Cheren said, steeling his voice, “Where did you get those scars?”

“I… I… I may have…. Given them to myself…” Hilbert stuttered, burying himself as far away from his boyfriend as possible. 

“WHAT!?!?” Cheren cried.

Hilbert shied away even more, whimpering, “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

Cheren sighed, “No, I’m sorry… I should have seen this earlier and stopped it…” Hilbert looked away as Cheren embraced him, kissing the scars along his neck. “Why?” he whispered.

“I… I was afraid our relationship wasn’t so… I was afraid you hated me…” Hilbert whimpered, cuddling himself into Cheren’s chest. 

Cheren kissed him, “I could never hate you… I love you too much. Please, don’t ever forget that.”


End file.
